


Slick and Tight

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [19]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Cunnilingus, Multi, Side Story, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: A continuation of the sexual antics of Nana, Shamal and Tsuyoshi within theCradle 'verse. Set eight-to-ten weeks afterTurning Tables.





	Slick and Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea/gifts).



> For Tea, as they asked for more of this trio, and this wouldn't have gotten written as quickly if they hadn't.

It's getting easier, staying still and letting them work him open; he's even managed to do without being tied up, the last two or three times, though the first of those he spent with his tongue buried in Nana's slit while Tsuyoshi fingered him, and if he was honest, that had been the only thing that had stopped him freaking out. That and the fact it was still only Nana that had fucked him with a strap-on - though they were getting bigger, and bigger, and he was starting to wonder how big she was planning to go.

But he'd also watched Tsuyoshi take Nana anally, and she'd enjoyed it, and the plan that she'd whispered in his ear - he wanted. Wanted so badly, but he wasn't sure if he could let Tsuyoshi fuck him, even to finally get Nana beneath him, accepting him into her body. There was a difference. At least his head said there was a difference -

He's mouthing at one of Nana's nipples, enjoying the way it makes her shiver and tighten a hand in his hair to hold him in place, when the first, slippery finger eases it's way into his body. His erection holds, which he puts down to the scent of aroused woman and the way Nana is shameless demanding her pleasure from him. Tsuyoshi's gotten good at finding his prostate; he's relentless at applying pressure to it, until Shamal has to raise his head from where he's mouthing at Nana's nipple and glare at the older assassin.

"Stop trying to make me cum, you sadist." Nana pulls him back down to her other tit, and he mouths it, wanting to please the woman who was about to let him fuck her. The initial response to his demand from Tsuyoshi is that unnervingly chaotic hum of his. And he groans; which makes Nana whine as the sound transmits itself through her flesh. The pressure against his prostate doesn’t relent, either.

"Eh. You'll last longer for Nana if you come first, baka-Shamal." There's two fingers twisting into him, ruthless stretching his hole, pads sliding over his sensitised prostate, and the other hand milking at his cock, and he slides down Nana's body to lick at her clit, giving Tsuyoshi tacit permission to bring him off.

Nana spreads her legs for him, and he settles between them, and ducks his head and is gratified to find her slick and hot and the first contact between his tongue and her clit has her doubling over him, hips tilting to allow him better access, and she tastes _fantastic_. He'd live down here if she'd let him.

Tsuyoshi is forcing a third finger in now, but he's also got _just_ the right pattern of strokes over his cock, and Nana's body is clenching and rippling and he's about to claim her first orgasm of the evening. He can taste it in the way her slick is changing, and he thrusts his tongue into her body, dragging a hissed "Shamal" from her. He's lapping up her fluids when Tsuyoshi spreads his fingers and flicks his nail across the head of his cock and he muffles his own scream in Nana's cunt. It leaves him panting, and limp, and the older man is making that damn chaotic little hum again.

There are hands clamp tight on his hips, and a broad, slick head pressing at his hole, and he's too limp to fight it. It's shockingly hot, Tsuyoshi's cock, at least compared to the dildos that Nana has been using to fuck him. Those start off cool, and then his body warms it up, but Tsuyoshi's been liberal with the lube, and that's cooled his passage temporarily, making the man's engorged cock feel like fire blazing it's way into him. He rests his cheek against Nana's thigh, and just lets the swordsman manhandle him onto his cock. It feels so goddamn strange, even after weeks of Nana fucking him. He never thought -

"Good boy." The praise makes him shiver. He's taller than the older man is, but the swordsman has a presence that makes him _bigger_. He can feel Tsuyoshi wrapped around him, piercing him, and his slick hand is on his cock, working him back to full arousal. It takes a bit of work, but his nose is still full of the scent of aroused woman, and the penetration doesn't _hurt_. In fact, between Tsuyoshi's hand and Nana, he's erect enough again fairly quickly. He makes an unhappy noise when Tsuyoshi's response to that is to pull him away from Nana's cunt and upright, forcing the man's cock deeper into his body.

But Nana's squirming lower on the bed, and dragging a pillow with her, which she slides beneath her hips and _oh_. She's - _oh_. Tsuyoshi's hand is back around his cock again, and he's being guided into Nana's body, and _oh_.

His eyes roll back in his head briefly. He's pinned between the two of them, and they _want_ him. He's speared on a man's cock, but he's also buried in a woman's cunt and she's slick and hot and trembling still with the after-shocks of an orgasm, and he's damn well aware she's multi-orgasmic, but he hasn't got enough coordination to stimulate her manually.

Which is frustrating and he manages to curl his upper body enough to kiss her, and then Tsuyoshi sets a rhythm and _oh_. That's why Nana had kept upping the size of her strap-on. Tsuyoshi's cock has him stretched and open, and the angle he's chosen means the head keeps striking his prostate obliquely and they've both been conditioning him for this; he's pushing back, chasing Tsuyoshi's cock when he tries to withdraw, then pressing back into Nana's heat and they're setting an easy rhythm, and the older man was right, he probably wouldn't have lasted this long if he hadn't cum once already.

There's so much slicked friction and heat, and Flames dancing around the three of them that he can't do anything but let the two of them guide him - and then Nana's managed to get a hand to her own clit, and she's stroking it once, twice, and clamping down around his cock, strangling it with her internal muscles and clinging to him with arms and legs, and Tsuyoshi is driving into him _hard_ and _fuck_.

It's one of the hardest, longest orgasms he's ever had.

His toes curl, his fingers are numb; fire shoots up his spine, and his hole tightens reflexively around the cock splitting him open. His vision greys, and _oh_. He can't hold his weight off Nana any longer, and collapses onto her, his cock still spurting cum into her waiting, receptive body.

Tsuyoshi thrusts two or three more times, riding out his orgasm, and that's another new sensation, and he's not convinced he likes it, but there's something about the bloom of wet heat that makes him shiver - and the man's withdrawal is uncomfortable. His body had gotten used to being filled and he kind of wants that back again. The loss of the swordsman's warmth make him shiver and nuzzle into Nana's neck, seeking comfort, and then there's a damp cloth wiping at Nana and then his ass, and he's manhandled beneath the covers and pinned between the two of them again until he stops trembling.


End file.
